Code Jaeger: Lelouch of the Rangers
by Shadow Operatives-117
Summary: AU. When Kaiju rises from the oceans, everything that we know has radically changes. As we build our own monster to combat it, a certain destiny befalls a certain boy who has its original destiny changes for good. This is the story of Lelouch Lamperouge, a self-exiled prince and the Ranger of the PPDC that will change the course of the history of the Kaiju War
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Code Geass and Pacific Rim is not mine, obviously. They're belonged to its respective owners. Anything that are not found in these series, ranging from terminologies, Jaegers, OC, or anything else was made by me.**

**TURN 01: **The Sign of the Beginning

Ever since we were kids, we have been looking to the skies, to the stars, wondering whether there's any life beyond the boundary of Earth toward the galaxy above.

As times flies, we almost thought that we are alone in this universe.

And then, they come, not by some descending deities, UFO, or anything from the skies.

They come from beneath the oceans, right in the tectonic plates somewhere in the middle of the Pacific Oceans, a portal that connecting our world with a distant world far beyond the galaxy.

The portal that we know as…. The Breach.

It was the year AD 1955, 2010 a.t.b. when these gigantic alien life form hit the coast of California, part of the homeland of the Holy Empire of Britannia.

It was an utter pandemonium.

By the time all the mighty weaponries of Britannia successfully killed the life form known as Kaiju, 6 days and 35 miles later, three cities were destroyed. The Emperor of that time, Charles zi Britannia along with thousands of the citizens of Britannia has killed. Almost all its military, including the armies intended for the invasion of Japan that never happened has been used just for the sake of killing these monster.

We thought, it will be ends here. The Britannian built their memorial, the worlds move forward.

We were wrong.

Then only six month later, the city of Manila, the capital city of the newly independent Republic of the Philippines, parts of the PAC, formerly parts of the Chinese Federation under the name of Industrial Districts Capital of Manila, become the second city being hit by the Kaiju.

By the time the Chinese successfully contains the Kaiju, everything fall aparts. Most of the Luzon islands turned into a hell on the Earth, industries destroyed, many lives killed, the phenomenon known as Blue Kaiju has damage the South China Seas and the ecosystem around it. By the time its healed, its economy collapsed, and soon, the Chinese imperial system fell as well. As Chinese Federation lose its control over its colonies, the Federation crumbles. Its corrupt system fell. Nations achieve its independence, Thailand, India, Indonesia, Malaysia, Philippines, Vietnam, Korea, Mongolia, Khazakstan, and anything else. It took no time that the Asian peoples realized that a crumbling continent will brought a new danger. In just six month after Federation collapsed, a transnational union, the Pan-Asian Confederacy, with the goal to rebuilt the continent for the good of all, has born.

And then, without even a slight time of respite, another attack appeared on the Consession of Cabo San Lucas, part of Area Three, part of the Holy Britannian Empire, formerly known as Mexico.

This time, it even worse. The aftermath of Kaiju attack has left the economy of Britannia in a terrible condition. Eventually, as the city of Cabo become the largest ghost town in the world, Britannia found themselves in a tight situation. In the places known as the Area One, Two, Three and Six, formerly the Carribean islands, Brazil, Mexico and South America, various movements of independence has appeared, whether by peace or by force. In the Britannia itself, the destabilized government and resentment of its citizens itself has forced them to switch from absolute monarchy to the constitutional monarchy. Even so, even with the foundation of the Parliament and its people had been calmed down, the scar of racism has further drive Britannia to its edge, as the proud people of Latin America has no longer could tolerate being ruled under an imperialistic North American empire.

By the time the Kaiju strike the cities in eastern Russia, we have realized something. This hell, it will not stop, everything is just a beginning. None will be spared with it.

And so, in the rapidly developing city of Seoul, the capital city of independent United Republic of Korea, an event, the first in the history of mankind has occurred.

For the first time ever, the whole humanity has united by peace. Under a single resolution between the nations of Earth, the world now sit together under a single unity and common purpose. The newborn union of PAC has immediately become a prosperous, powerful union even stronger than its predecessor. The rising conflict in South America has temporarily being put hold in order to fight even more dangerous enemy. All has pooling their resources in order to rebuilt the world and each other, as well in combating the new threat of mankind.

To fight against monster, humanity decided that they need a monster for the purpose. Thus in the midyear of AD 1956, a.t.b 2011, the Jaeger Program has born.

With only a few month, even with some setback occurred in the program itself, the Jaegers proven to be a promising chance. The technology of Knightmare Frames proven to be useful for the humanity, in spite it initially developed against the mankind itself. The vast professional manpower and the technological expertise in energy and biotechnology possessed by the PAC and the financial backing from Britannia, Europe, Asia, Australia and even the Middle East has become the driving force of its success.

Under the helms of the transnational military force of Pan-Pacific Defense Corps, the world has start to winning the battle. One by one, the humanity began to maintain its momentum in the global war we simply refer as the Kaiju War, a solid evidence that unity could bring humanity toward an unimaginable level.

Even so, the old scar of humanity still remains. Humanity, even under a common unity, problem keep arise due to its past.

In the supercontinent of America, a rift still remain in its denizens. The scar known as racism has completely divide its citizen. The legacy of Britannian superiority complex which become the sources of Britannian racism, although has largely eradicated, much of its effects still remains to this day. The Latin American, still named by the number according to the Area system, has now divided whether to temporarily abandon its goal for its right to be a part of the global union, or to take arms against the colonizers at expense of destabilizing not just Britannia, but also their beloved homeland.

In the great continents of Asia, fears still remains in their heart. The source of fears, however, is completely external. The Pan-Asian Confederacy might be a strong union, but it didn't change the facts that they are merely a new, immatured alliance of Asian nations. Save for Russia, the EU are untouched by the Kaiju attack. Rumour that EU intentions to topple the union is a common thing. Even with the assurance from the Russia, the EU is politically divided. Distrust over Britannia, especially the one nurtured during the late Charles rules, remain at large, even with the Emperor Odysseus eu Britannia's effort to counteract it.

Europe stil like its condition prior to the War. Divided and fractured. In spite of the global calamity occurred, it still not changed at all. Indeed many European and African people has contributed so much in the War, but the governments of European Union practically didn't help much, if there's any. With Russia, the staunch ally of PAC and PPDC holding a substantial amount of influence in EU, it just further divide this fractured superpower already divided by populism and various public opinion.

But speaking about the war, humanity done pretty good in winning its battle.

With Jaegers become the most important military technology in line with other form of machines, smaller obviously, nothing seem to be impossible for all humanity to win the war.

Eventually, threat become propaganda. The Jaegers pilots, initially a mere soldier, turns into a line of celebrities. Toys of Jaegers and Kaiju appears everywhere.

We almost think that we are winning the war.

Again, we were wrong.

* * *

The midnight air of the city of Tokyo is cold and chilling, forcing the vast majority of its inhabitant to stay clinging on their blankets in spite of the strong light emitting from the Moon and the light of the sleepless metropolis. The students and staffs resides in the Ashford Academy's dormitories also not the exception, since the class sessions in the early morning has give them no choice but to sleep as early as possible for the next day. But in spite of it, there are some people who are awake right now. And in this morning, Nunnally and her maid, Sayoko Shinozaki, are among of them.

Nunnally and her maid, Sayoko Shinozaki are now awake for some phone call familiar toward them. Right now, both of them are rushing, Nunnally in her wheelchair with her maid pushing it, toward the room occupied by her older brother. Without delay, Sayoko waking up the figure sleeping on the bed of the room, which is none other than Lelouch Lamperouge "Wake up, boy. You have an emergency call right now"

Lelouch, who now still drowsy and slightly annoyed for the 2:00a.m. call, immediately took the phone from his maid's hand and putting it on his ears "Marsyal, I believe that we already made an agreement about this matter? The one that we are not available in the middle of midnight" His voice tone shows a clear annoyance, yet it did not stop the caller to explain the situation "_I'm sorry if this troubles both of you, but we have a serious issue right now"._

"Could you just told any Rangers in Japan to stop those monster? Is there any…"

"_WE HAVE 14 KAIJU SIMULTANEOUSLY COMING OUT FROM THE BREACH RIGHT NOW"_

The very word come out from Marsyal's mouth has literally shock him. Anyone who hearing it will be in the state of panic for having only one Kaiju hitting the shoreline, let alone 14 of them at the same time. _"Right now, your Jaeger is the only one still not prepared yet. The other 5 is now on standby. I want both of you to be prepared right now"_

A sigh comes out from lips of Lelouch, accompanied by an expression of anxious and concern. Knowing that her sister are needed for a possible dangerous night combat, he let out a question "Are you telling me that you need two minors to pilot the Jaeger…" He stop for a few second, taking a breath amidst the concern appeared on his face "… with one of them is a paralysed girl that suffers cortical blindness? My own sister?"

"_I'm sorry to say this, son, but yes, we need both of you right now. Just for precautional matters"_

He was about to respond to his superior when the caller ends its. Lelouch, still holding the phone, could only look at her crippled sister as he let out a sigh.

"Is there something wrong, brother?"

He could only let out a fake smile, hoping it could calm Nunnally as he kissed her forehead "Its okay, Nunnally. It just ….. we being called for duty right now". However even with his attempts to keep her sister calmed, Nunnally knew that her brother is now anxious about her condition.

"Its okay, brother. I'll be fine"

Knowing that it was her sister who calmed him down instead of the other ways around, Lelouch could only give out a smile, a genuine one.

* * *

Tokyo Shutterdome. One of the main fortresses that serves as the main front of humanity in the Kaiju War has never been this busy. The sudden appearance on 14 Kaiju's, which the PPDC personnels called them as the 'Kaiju Burst', has forced many to scrambled to their post in amidst of the cold night. Among of these people is the Lamperouge siblings, accompanied by several engineers and the British-descent Marsyal Stacker Pentecost, the sole citizen of EU that ever become the leader of a whole Shutterdome's operations.

"How long did it take before those thing reach the shoreline, Marsyal?"

"It depends. I could say minimum ETA 20 minutes, son. It already hit Sydney and Visaya as we speak, and the 12 other has been separated to twelve different location. And…. I'm sorry if this troubles both of you. We already send Crimson Lotus and her escort to Okinawa, two Jaeger at Shakalin and the Four Holy Swords Team is still stuck on Taiwan right now. Tokyo are now only have one Jaeger ready. That's why we decide to wake you up in this hour"

"But sir…"

"There is no time to argue, son. We need every combat-ready Jaegers available for this situation." Say Stacker, sternly. Lelouch finds himself unable to let out any complaint to counter it, as both of those siblings enter the Conn-Pod. "Are you sure you want to do this, Nunnally?" asked Stacker, which Nunnally simply respond with a nod. " You do know that I love Neural Handshake, right Marsyal?"

Lelouch and Stacker could only smile hearing her words while they prepare themselves for the next battle. "Help her sit at the chair" order Stacker to the engineers. The engineers immediately prepare her at the special chair for the Jaegers piloting procedures, given for her paralysed condition of her feet. Unlike the other common piloting mechanism, the Rouges Royale where they pilot are equipped with two different mechanism; the normal mechanism for the left brain is for Lelouch, while Nunnally's mechanism for the right brain is a specialized helmet where it connect directly to the Jaeger via the head, courtesy of a certain Britannian scientist, where mild bioelectrical connection are connected on brain and used to make the Jaeger moving, as opposed by the conventional mechanism where physical activities are used to produce kinetic energy for Jaegers movements.

Only three Jaegers include the Rouges Royale are using this dual mechanism due to the similar medical problem which also faced by two other Rangers, which of course are having their feet paralyzed, and now probably being deployed at Eastern Russia and South American littorals.

And in Nunnally's case, it also produce a certain miracle.

"And there comes the Miracles of Nunnally" say Stacker, as the siblings initiate the Neural Handshake, creating one of the greatest marvel in the world of medical science.

Neural Handshake is also having their own byproduct, which the rarest is the Miracles of Nunnally, where the siblings is not only share their memories, it also temporarily allows Nunnally to regain its lost sight, presumably due to the cortical blindness, although some argue it may be a blindness of psychological reasons since the other blind people (with the causes of cortical blindness, of course) couldn't able to have its sight regained. Lelouch could only smile at his sister. It was the only thing that makes her happy when wearing the helmet as it's the rare opportunity for her to enjoy the pleasure of regaining her lost sight, albeit temporarily and for fighting against Kaiju.

"Good luck, both of you" say Stacker, as he leaves the Conn-Pod along with the engineers.

Then, the detachable head of the experimental Jaeger known as the Rouges Royale are connected to its body. The proud, mighty Mark-3 Jaegers began to march toward the gateway into the open sea. It was a experimental technology developed by various nation. The body design of the Jaeger remark much of the Britannian ingenuity, while its special weaponries; the plasma cannon and the chain sword, are the proof the combined might of Asian peoples of the Confederacy, as it driven by the Hybrid Sakuradite-Nuclear Fission Energy Core, a solid evidence of Japanese and Australian mastery over Sakuradite and nuclear fission, respectively.

But none of them ever realized, whether the Lamperouge siblings, the personnels of the Tokyo Shutterdome, hell even the whole humanity, that this very moment is a beginning for something even larger.

* * *

As the Rouges Royale and his escort, the Mark-2 Thunder Lance heads further away from the shores of Tokyo, the siblings are being greeted by the pilots of their escort

"_Hello, Rouges Royale. Happy to see both of you in the action"_

Surprised by the sudden contact, Lelouch immediately respond to the call "May I know who I speak with?"

" _I'm Kim Yuna, from United Republic of Korea, part of the Pan-Asian Confederacy, at your service"_

"_Warrant Officer Xing Jin Huang from the Asian Confederate Army, son of the Chinese Federation, fresh from the Jaegers Academy Shanghai Branch with one kill and two assist"_

Hearing the Chinese boy telling his achievement has make Lelouch let out his trademark smile, a smile with a trace of aristrocratic behavior courtesy of his royalty heritage. Having a freshly graduated cadet with a kill usually become the main standard of how good the rookie have, he knows that, but he could not help himself to avoid telling his achievement to outmatch those new Rangers "Huh, Six kills with three one-on-one fight if you want to know"

Those very word has completely shut the boy's mouth. Meanwhile, the Korean Rangers has her eyes fixed on the metropolis of Tokyo, amazed on its heavy lights that create an illusionary of sleepless city."It's so pretty…" say the female Rangers, as her head began to compare the sight of Tokyo with her home or any major cities of the Pan-Asia. Even with the tremendous modernization, none could compare it with the capital city of an islands nation that has stand as a fiercely independent nation in a middle of two global superpower, "I might live in this city forever"

The siblings could only chuckled on her statement, "Of course you could, Yuna" Nunnally responds, before the computer system of the Jaeger let out an alarm of an incoming Kaiju. Lelouch, being the senior officer and the de-facto leader of the team, send an order with his natural charismatic tone "Now, as we planned before, Thunder Lance will be at the front, while we will stay at your back and assist you. That thing is about four fifth of your Jaeger size, so defeating them will be very simple. Now, I command you to defeat them"

'Oh, apparently we have a prince behind us' the Chinese Ranger thought, as the Kaiju approaching the blue-colored 80 meter Jaeger, suddenly jumped from beneath of water to the body of the Thunder Lance. By a unison, both of them scream a word "INCOMING".

And a punch has landed into the belly of the invading Kaiju.

* * *

Somewhere in the command room of the Tokyo Shutterdome located at the Edogawa City, one of the special wards of Tokyo, Stacker Pentecost and the other personnel running the command room began to watch the battle between two mighty giant on the screen. Most of them have at least a mug of coffee or tea near them to keep themselves awake, given that the Kaiju appeared in the middle of early morning where everyone should be sleeping at this moment.

Everybody has already assumed that nothing wrong will happen, until….

"Sir, I found some reading on the radar, the Kaiju…." The operator look at the heat signature, not believing what he saw just now "Its impossible. The heat signature indicates that the Kaiju Category Three that heading toward Shakalin…. is changing its course"

"WHAT?" Stacker let out an disbelieved expression on his face, as he look at the screen "Where its heading to?" the personnel took a few second to analyse it, before gives the answer for it "It heading toward….. here".

"How long did it takes to bring the nearest Jaeger to the capital city?"

"If we exclude the procedure to attach the Jaeger to the VTOL of airship, I could say about 50 minutes, Marsyal"

He waste no time as he trying to counter this unprecedented situation, as he send a command to every living soul in the command bridge "Contact the Japanese Military to prepare all their weapons in their disposal, Knightmare, airship, aircraft, warship, artillery, or anything else. Send out the evacuation order and contact our Rangers at the coast right away. We need to warn them now"

"YES SIR"

* * *

The Lamperouges siblings could only watch the scene where their escort, the Thunder Lance finishing the Kaiju with a painful blow of the combined Electro-Drill Lancer in their left hand and the gigantic punch from the right hand. 'I shouldn't came here in the first place' Lelouch thought, thinking that it was a waste of time for having his nap disturbed. That until a certain call come from the Shatterdome.

"This is Lelouch Lamperouge speaking, Marsyal. I presume that we are allowed to return…"

"_NO BOY! CHANGE OF PLAN. HELP THOSE RANGERS RIGHT NOW! WE HAVE ANOTHER KAIJU HEADING TO YOUR DIRECTION"_

"Wait? That's ridiculous. There is no way…."

"_NOW"_

Before the siblings could do anything, another Kaiju striking from the back of the Thunder Lance, effectively pinning it down. The other Kaiju is approximately as tall as the Rouges Royale, standing about 80 meter. The Rouges Royale immediately charged toward the Kaiju's pinning down the Thunder Lance. The Jaeger lifting its left hand and fire its plasma cannon toward the larger Kaiju, effectively pushing it into the water. It then send a punch toward the smaller, chameleon-looking Kaiju that Thunder Lance fought earlier, thus saving the Thunder Lance from being further dismantled mercilessly by both of those Kaiju.

"Are both of you okay?"

"_We are_ _okay. Thanks for the help, Rouge"_

They couldn't afford having a chat any further, knowing that the Kaiju's is still alive, as their eyes were fixed on the smaller Kaiju. The Kaiju suddenly spit out its secret weapons; a blue liquid, splattered on the Thunder Lance.

To their surprise, the liquid corrodes the very body of the unlucky Jaeger.

"For goodness sake. What the hell just happens?","Headquarters, The Lance has suffers extensive damage…" the Chinese and Korean Rangers found themselves in the difficult situation, plunging themselves in the worst state of panic. The very situation has give the Kaiju's to launch a stream of counterattack against the heavily damaged Thunder Lance….

But not without the permission of the Lamperouge siblings, the pilots of the Rouge Royale.

The Rouge took no time to delay as he deliver its punch toward the smaller, acid-spitting Kaiju as its prepared to send a second wave of blue acid, thus saving the Thunder Lance from the worst imaginable demise that may happens. Lelouch, knowing that the other larger Kaiju is also nears them, he immediately raise the hand of the Rouge and fire its plasma cannon toward the larger Kaiju. In the same time, Thunder Lance plunges its trademark Drill Lance toward the brains of the smaller Kaiju just before the Lance suffer the forced shut-down procedure.

And thus, as the smaller Kaiju meet its demise, the pilots began to take some time for a respite. "Are both of you okay?" ask Nunnally, hoping that the Asian pilot still fine and healthy. Fortunately, a terrible the injuries they may suffer, it did not stop them to say yes. While Nunnally was relieved with their answer, his brother knew something was wrong.

One of the Kaiju is now headed toward Tokyo.

"Nunnally, lets go. We need to stop the Kaiju before it step its feet on the capital"

* * *

Without no delay, those siblings immediately guide their Jaeger toward the shoreline as they racing to be first to arrived at the Tokyo. Rushing to the city is the only option left. Shooting plasma cannon may leave a definite scar toward the city, while holding it on the Miracle Mile is no longer a choice with the Kaiju is in front of them several metres away.

As they getting nearer the city itself, a scene of utter pandemonium appeared in front of their eyes. The innocents are forced to leave their home into the public bunker, escorted by many soldier who are tasked to monitor these state of panic. Various assets belonged to the Japanese Armed Forces, ranging from tanks, aircraft, airships, warship and even the newly developed native Knightmare 'Burai', all hoping that they could delay the monster's arrival upon the city itself.

Well, its not that it was useless, though.

Both the Kaiju and the Jaeger arrived at the shore almost simultaneously, thanks for the effort of the Japanese soldiers even it wreck a portion of the Koto ward upon their arrival, where both of the monsters commence their fight. Both of the Lamperouge siblings found themselves in an unfavorable condition as both of them suffer terrible fatigue. Lelouch, however, didn't even care even a slight of his situation. His eyes are filled with rage and anxiety. The Kaiju is still at large, while her sister is now having terrible headache. Even how special her helmet it could be, it didn't change the fact that she pilot the Jaeger mostly with her brain capability. Although she doing this by her own will voluntarily, not by persuasion nor through force, for Lelouch, it was too cruel for her, and the high compatibility with both of them, it didn't help much to give even the slightest remedy for his beloved little sister.

While he was thinking about his sister's condition, he realized he make a grave mistake.

He was spacing out.

He lost his focus.

His very mistake has endanger his own life,…..and also his beloved sister.

The Kaiju immediately took its chances by headbutting the Rouge Royale, causing it to lose its balance and fall to the ground. It then stomp its feet on the left leg of that gigantic black mecha.

It was a pure chaos.

"AAARRRRGGHHHH"

He could hear the scream of his little sister as she tries to sustain the terrible headache caused by the neural interference caused by the loss of Royale's leg. "Hang on, Nunnally. Try to kick the Kaiju with the other leg. Now!"

The crippled Jaeger use its remaining leg to kick the Kaiju, as the Kaiju are thrown back to the shore. But it didn't take long for it to stand up and head to the city once again.

It was that time Lelouch make his smart and slightly suicidal decision. Lelouch immediately cuts the neural connection between his sister and the Royale, ending her suffering for good. He then muster every strength he could as he aims the plasma cannon into the sidewalk near the shore, just in time when the Kaiju step its left foot on the aimed area. The cannon was shot, causing a decent damage on the concrete itself and the Kaiju to slipped and fell to the right hand of the Jaeger.

"ACTIVATE CHAIN SWORD"

"_Chain Sword Activated"_

The sword is then aimed to the head of the tripped Kaiju, right to its brain. It was a sure kill. The Kaiju are now lifeless, barely before the Rouge Royale cuts off its power.

And the Second Battle of Tokyo ends with humanity as its victors, in spite of its heavy cost.

* * *

"Marsyal, they kill that Kaiju"

"And what are you waiting for, son? Send our VTOL and help those Ranger now"

"Affirmative, Marsyal"

* * *

"Onii-sama,….. onii-sama…."

'_Oh my, am I dead?' _thought Lelouch. His head still can feel terrible headaches. His eyes is now red, as it like almost burst out of bloods. The decision of piloting a Jaeger is indeed suicidal, given that it need neural strength of two, sometimes three to control it, all are driven by his brotherly love toward his sister, Nunnally_. 'Oh, Nunnally, why I let your pretty face influence my decision every time. Why I let you drive this thing in the first place'_ He could see her sister, with now has returned blind after he disconnected her with the Rouge shouting to him, as well a faint sound of VTOL, Knightmares and vehicles of PPDC and Japanese Armed Forces.

'_Oh, it seem that I'm still alive, then..'_

He could only smile for his luck that has save him many times. It was this very luck that has keep him survived, ranging when the Britannian Empire launches initial assault on Japan, that before they abruptly ends the invasion the day after due to Kaiju assault, then when he trapped in Tokyo when the Kaiju hit the city of Tokyo, ….and practically anything else that led to the very survival of himself and his little sister, something that even for someone that are not believing in luck like himself couldn't even able to argue about it.

'_Seem I need to stay in the hospital for a long time'_

Yet still, he can't even predict that this day may be the beginning for something even greater, not just the very survival of humanity, but possible its reformation, with him as the centre of it.

'_Well, it seem I don't have to come to school tomorrow'_

* * *

P/S: Thank you for reading this fanfic. Constructive review are welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Code Geass and Pacific Rim is not mine, obviously. They're belonged to its respective owners. Anything that are not found in these series, ranging from terminologies, Jaegers, OC, or anything else was made by me.**

**TURN 02:** The Day before the Storm

"_Consider yourself lucky, son. It seems that Ranger is tougher than what people say in the TV these days. I'll assure you that you will walk away from this hospital two weeks from now."_

* * *

"_Oh my God! That's him. He's even more handsome than in the magazine"_

"_Imagine if you marrying with him. We might end up become a princess"_

"_I thought that he's already renouncing his right of royalty. Besides, he's no longer a Britannian, he's a Japanese, remember?"_

* * *

"_HAHAHA. You're such a brave warrior, young man. As your former instructor, I am really proud of you."_

* * *

"_You drive that Jaeger by your own. You're mad, Lelouch"_

* * *

"_You know, brother? I really want to ride a Ferris wheel, so….. can we ride one of them when you are released from the hospital?"_

* * *

Murmurs. Rumors. Talks.

In every words of the people that come near him, Lelouch began to rethink his past ever since his late father exiled him and his sister to Japan. Many things occurred right in front of his eyes, and he could not help himself but to smirk.

His life, ….is like a one hell drama series.

He has been escaped from death, twice if he includes his recent battle with that nasty Kaiju. The first is something that he could not forget. It was the first and the only day when his own country invades Japan. He still remembers when a barrage of missiles destroy much of the coastlines and almost kill him, his sister and the Kururugi families when it destroy their house just barely before they managed to escaped from it, not one, but three missiles. He still remembers the sights of a legions of Knightmares sweeping the coastlines and mercilessly kill anything that lives, to he extend that they even shot him when he tries to declare his identity as a royalty.

It was a war that people call today as the One Day War, and as what it name has stated; that war only lasted for one day until Britannia suddenly declared ceasefire and has its military withdrawn from the Japanese islands completely. It was the same day when the first Kaiju hit the coast of California, which save Japan and its freedom from being ripped away by that gigantic superpower which ironically, by the very monster that has attack Tokyo twice.

It was this lives that teaches him the lives of a commoners. First it was the Kururugi, then the Ashford. He still remembers when he's being forced to having simple Japanese dinners while he still used of having buffets of his favorite foods during his day in Aries Villa. He still remember the first day he being taught of Japanese martial arts along with Suzaku by the legendary Kyoshiro Tohdoh while he never even punch even a man before. Then, when the fallen noble family of Ashford took him in as their support to his late mother, the situation didn't change much, other than the fact that these family are different than the other nobles, given that most fallen nobles usually makes a lot of problem just to regain its status but it never happened among the Ashford.

He began to look at his arm as he smiles upon it, reminding himself of his achievement since he becomes a Ranger. The once scrawny, skinny boy is now are slightly bulkier, albeit it still gives an impression of a slim-looking boy when he wear his shirt. He's now has a faster feet and a slightly agile, although it was nowhere as near a parkour master. Needless to say that he was a well-fit person, fit enough to be no longer being outrun by most people while running.

"It seems you're happy right now? Couldn't wait to get out from the hospital, eh?" Lelouch could only give a smile to the doctor that comes to his ward. A Japanese, of course, given for his familiarity with those people. Besides, he's a Japanese by the paper as well. "Your sister and friends are waiting for you outside. They will be near the PPDC's Humvees"

He slightly surprised with his doctor's statements. 'It should be Nunnally and Rivalz picking me up, unless…' he thought. He decides to see this 'surprise' by his own eyes.

"…_.. according to the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, it has been confirmed that Third Princess Euphemia li Britannia will be appointed as the Ambassador of Britannian Embassy in Japan during the Royal Family's visit to Japan for the next two week. This visit will be part of the peace treaty between Japan and the Holy Empire of Britannia after seven years of ceasefire treaty between two sides. Some analyst believe that these treaty will ultimately led to a more comprehensive cooperation between two nations in the affairs of Kaiju War, while some believe that these treaty is nothing more but a mean to persuade Japan not to join the Pan-Asian Confederacy and to regain access of Japanese Sakuradites. Next on the news…."_

'Now I need to think the way how to avoid meeting them' thought Lelouch. He has been trying to cut off his contact with his family. Save for Euphemia, he never believes on any of them, especially since most of them didn't even care about finding them after his exile. Besides, he could not afford making scene like when he decide to switch his nationality, or when he joins PPDC.

"Took you long enough to come down, right lads"

Lelouch could only smile as he heard those voices. Voice of someone he knew….

"Well, well, who do we have here? Herc Hansen and the Becket siblings"

* * *

While Lelouch are having a heartwarming meeting with his fellow Rangers, in some place further west in the territories of the PAC, a certain Japanese Ranger are now sitting on a chair while drinking mineral water, as he trying to regain his strength after hours of testing a new Jaeger. Inside a complex better known as the Militarized Industrial Complex of Mumbai, he has become the test pilot for many Jaeger produced in this facility that has become the pride of the Commonwealth of India, and most probably entire Pan-Asia as well.

This light brown-haired guy is also known as Suzaku Kururugi.

Right now, he doesn't do much now. His mind is now probably offering gratitude to every God in any religion that he may encounter in this nation. Having Earl Lloyd visiting this gigantic facility has its own good, at least he can have some rest, a _long_ rest to be exact since both Lloyd and Rakshata tend to argue about almost anything for a _very, very long_ time. Otherwise, he might end up test-piloting every Jaegers or Knightmares for about twelve hour if he could estimate it, while having Rakshata yelling around to every Rangers not to scratch her 'children' out of no reason.

While he tries to take a nap, a certain footstep of a certain blonde-haired man can be heard on his ears in spite of the noises of everything industry-esque in the complex. The man then took a chair and sit next to him, as a sigh of relief could be heard from the man known as Gino Weinberg, most likely since he also can get a very long resting time for having those geniuses we mentioned earlier bickering each other.

"Let me guess, Gino? I'll guess that since both of them arguing again, you're also trying to skip your duty as well, right?"

"Absolutely"

And then they suddenly burst out some laughter, apparently since both of them having the same thing in their mind, and it abruptly end up as they just shut their mouth and just ….. remain …. silent?

…..

…..

….. okay, that was awkward.

And thankfully (for me), Gino ends those awkwardness as he asked a question that somehow sounds like they already asked about 134 times already, sort of "In the name of any kind of gods those Hindus say every day, Suzaku, what are we really doing here?" Suzaku just simply looking at the skies, "Test-piloting Jaegers, of course" say Suzaku, with an obvious tone of boredness.

"When the last time we kill a Kaiju, Suzaku?"

"3 months ago. Singapore. That Kaiju Category Two trying to slips through Malay Archipelagos like a snake when we are sent to stop it, remember?"

"And then, here we are, _former _Knights of Three and his friend, son of a Prime Minister, stuck in the middle of Mumbai, practically doing nothing right now"

He silently agreed with his partner's statement, as he took a glass of water from the table next to him. A lot of thing has been circulated in his mind. His family, his homeland, Lelouch….

….

'_What the hell are you doing right now, Lelouch?'_

He began to wonder about his best friend who currently being released from the hospital. He began to memorize his past when Lelouch decide to be a Ranger as soon PPDC initiate the Rangers Program, and he was the youngest person that ever volunteered to join the Program at that time. A lot of things happen when he make that decision. It was only mere two month after Lelouch and Nunnally decide to switch their nationality during that time, and the Britannian Royal Family has pretty much worry about it when Lelouch add more fuel to the flame through his decision.

"_I want to prove them that I am not weak, Genbu-sama" Lelouch let out a serious expression as he faced the man that he already consider as his true father. Genbu Kururugi finds himself in a tight situation. Its not like he against that decision, but he also has too much responsibility on his shoulder as a father and a leader of a nation._

_Meanwhile, there are several people who are now listening to their conversation outside the room. Suzaku was among of them. A lot of important people who each bear responsibility on Japan, albeit each in different ways, such as Lieutenant Colonel Kyoshiro Tohdoh and Taizo Kirihara are visiting Kururugi's house that day, as all of them are also trying to persuade the self-exiled Britannian prince to cancel his decision to avoid further problem with the Empire itself._

"_I know, Lelouch, I admit that this sound very selfish, given that I also has my own reason to forbid you to do so…" Genbu are now trying to maintain his composure. Both of them are now facing each other while sitting in seiza position. He began to take a deep breath before he continues "But you have family that loves you, cared about you. For once, please rethink about their concern for you"_

_Lelouch was amazed how desperate his foster father trying to persuade him, as Genbu is now bowed before him, literally. He has knowing this man for two years, and it was a common knowledge for anyone who knows Genbu that he is a dignified man so much that he will never bow to anyone out of no particular reason. And yet, he did. Lelouch knows that this Prime Minister also a patriotic and responsible man. He know that he is trying to prevent any unnecessary conflict for the sake of his nation. This man has seen too much destruction from the war with Britannia and the recent Kaiju's incursion. He know that his foster father will do anything, but he didn't even expecting that he will bow to a children._

_Yet still, he's already made his resolve._

"_Genbu-sama, may I ask you a question?" Lelouch tone are somehow temporarily lost his tone of aristocratic and obstinacy, instead it replaced by politeness that rarely shown out to others "You're the one who told me long ago that every man are born as weakling? That they are destined to bear heavy responsibility in the future? Every man need to make themselves stronger for that very purpose, a man has its own right to make his decision and we can be stronger, smarter and more powerful if we wants to, right?_

"_Yes,…." For some reason, Genbu finds out that he may end up debating with a child and might lose in that debate._

"_For your information, Genbu-sama, you are far better than my late father. He was very ridiculous, you know. All man are born different, inequality, survival of the fittest, something that legitimize his decision to banish me and my sister." Genbu was slightly surprised of how vile that late emperor could be for abandoning his own child in favor of his ridiculous Social Darwinism ideals, but he tries his best to hide it, while Lelouch take another deep breath before he continues "Someday, I will have a large responsibility as a brother for Nunnally. I need to be stronger for that purpose, and I personally believe that the Program will be a good start for it. Now I ask you, Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi, are you going to take back all the advice you gave to me, and something that has been in your blood all these year?"_

_And that's it. He surrender. Nothing else could be done now to change his mind. In spite of it, he can't deny to himself that he proud for a Britannian children that he has consider as his own family for his choice, as he let out a sigh of defeat._

"_Very well, son. It seem that I have nothing to say right now…"_

A trace of smile appeared on Suzaku's face, as he drifted away in his past, more and more memories appeared in his mind, coupled with the music tunes from his headphones while he resting on his chair for a very long time….

"Suzaku? Hello, man? Hello? HELLO!"

…And too deep as well, even Gino end up yelling at his ears.

"I never thought that you have a pretty girlfriend back home, right?" say Gino sarcastically, while he looks at the face of his co-pilot "Well, good for you, though. I just heard that we will be stationed at Tokyo next week"

"Seriously Gino, I never been lucky enough to have a girlfriend like you…. wait, WHAT?"

* * *

While both of those Rangers are stealing some times for their afternoon rest in Mumbai, a certain Shatterdomes Commander is now having a hard time working in her office at the Panama City Shatterdomes. It was 0220 hours here, and she is now are completing her report along with her knight a.k.a her right-hands man and secretary. It was the time where she should be with all her family members in the Pendragon for the late night activity instead of monitoring entire Shatterdomes operations 24/7.

Needless to say that this has been Cornelia's routines every single day.

Guilford could only watch her princess with concern, as she's take a gulp of coffee while trying to resist her drowsiness. It was understandable though, given that she has the responsibility over the most important Shatterdome in the American continents. To makes things even worse, Panama Canals has been known for being the sole defense lines for the West Coast and Caribbean islands, or the Area One, and it has been breached twice now. The 'Kaiju Burst' has makes things even worse as the Kaiju's appearance has been completely random for these past two weeks.

Right now, she's really hoped that the LOCCENT Mission Control Room didn't give her more problem by having another Kaiju alarm.

As she finished her paperworks, she takes some liberty to have a phone call with someone she cares about; her younger sister.

"Good night, Euphie." She could hear her younger sister yawning and perhaps slightly confused "I'm sorry, Euphie, just in case if I disturb your nap"

"_No, no, no, I have been waking up for hours" _Cornelia could only chuckled when her sister make an obvious lie, as Euphemia is now on the bed, not aware the current time "No, you not. It was 2:00 in the morning in here"

For a little while, there are nothing but silence on both sides.

"Okay, Euphie, I have a good news and a bad news." For a little while, Cornelia took a light breath before she continues "Bad news is I can't return home yet. I am very sorry for not being able to be with you for the engagement ceremony"

She could hear her little sister giggling as she listening to her apology, and then replied _"That's funny, Cornelia, I think that this is a good news after all…"_ Cornelia slightly puzzled when hearing her sister's statements, as Euphemia continues _"….You know, I just cancel the engagement with him. Sorry for not telling you, sis"_

Cornelia seems to be not surprised with it, since it has been the 21st attempts for the nobles to have her hand in marriage. 'It can't be blamed, after all. After all, she has her own reason to do so' she thought. "So, what kind of trouble he done this time?" Cornelia asked, wondering what kind of mistake that son of Duke Hammond has done now.

"_Her girlfriend kinda come to the palace telling me that he's been cheating with her right in front of him, well, you could guess about the rest of the story, right?"_ said Euphemia. Knowing that her sister are also worry about something else in her mind, she continues _"It's okay, sis. I bet you already knew the news about the suicide bomber from the Venezuelan Liberation Front at the capital, right? I assure you, sis, we are all okay here"_

Guilford could hear a faint sigh of relief coming out from Cornelia's, knowing that her family is now safe back in the Homeland.

"Anyway, Schneizel asked me to tell you something just in case if you called me today. He say that you have the green light to use the Project-G now. Anyway, is this Project-G has something to do with your current job?"

"Yes, pretty much"

Just now Cornelia is now lied a little about this so-called Project-G. Well, there are some truth regarding her answer either.

To be blunt, Project-G has something to do with her late father.

She still remembers the day the officials accidently found a certain secret project which being put under direct authority of the late Emperor himself and run by his wife and her idol, the late Imperial Consort Marianne. She always speculates that this project has something to do with the death of her idol, but she could not find anything from her investigation since the Emperor himself has ordered the destruction of every piece of information associated with the project in case if he passes away. The only thing she could salvage is several pieces of slightly damaged files with the clues of neurological research, a mysterious woman and the word 'Geass'.

It was such a weird string of fate that the files itself become very useful for the Jaegers Program.

"_Anyway, sis, it seems that we might not able to meet with each other for a long time since I need to moves to Japan two weeks later. Perhaps the only good thing that I have there is meeting Lelouch and Nunnally, right?"_

"Well, it actually has something to do with the good news I want to talk with you earlier"

"_What is it, sis?"_

"Well, it seems that Marshal are going to be sent to Hong Kong since the Shatterdome there has just been completed recently, and guess what, I will be assigned to the Tokyo Shatterdomes right on your first day in Japan"

By that time, Cornelia could guess that her sister is happy right now for able to meet with each other after a year of separation, "I am a little bit busy right now, so I need to hang up now"

As she ends her phone call, she starts to spacing out, wondering about the current situation of her homeland.

Needless to say it was pretty much chaotic now

When her late father take up the throne, Britannia has undergoes a golden age that Britannian never expect before. His years of ruling has never been plagued by feuds and opposition among the nobility for the throne. She thought that it was so perfect during that time, to the extend when he started to support and spread the ideas of Social Darwinism, an impossible feats where people will call it as insane and illogical, he received almost no resistance from the pureblood Britannian at all.

Things suddenly changes when the late Emperor died being thrown away from the top of 50-storey hotel right in front of her eyes by a Kaiju, almost everything changes within a single day. The commoners suddenly have some guts to challenge every Charles ideals that are being considered today as 'a vile ideas and a complete insanity'. By that time, she realized that much of the Britannian are actually suffered by her fathers ideals. To make things even worse, the powerful two-century old opposition known as the Equalist, who has been long sought to be destroyed by her father has returned as an even more powerful political movement, seeking to uphold every Washington's ideals and the revival of the long dead United States of America.

For now, things has been pretty much stabilized, thanks to the effort of the two man that she knows; the first are Emperor Odysseus, a soft person who surprisingly good in politics. His naturally benevolent personality has been a great asset for the Britannia to keep the rage level of its people at the lowest point possible, given that even an idiot knows that opposing a good emperor will make you lose support from the people. The second are the Prime Minister Schneizel. She knows that her brother is smart, ambitious and the only person that could suppress the influence of his rival John Fitzgerald Kennedy, leader of the Equalist and someone that she could counts as his equals in politics.

She's now staring at the scenic view of Panama City from her couch, an advanced port city with various of deceiving nature. It has been told in every Britannian news that Panama City has been the safest place in Central America in amidst of frequent uprisings of the native Latin American that makes up the majority of the city's inhabitant, while the reality of the city has been plagued by mistrust of the natives and the frequent attack from various resistance cells that makes up the Panamanian Freedom Coalition, where its stolen Sutherlands and militias has been plaguing the city's outskirts for seven years.

She has been in deep thought, deep enough for her to fell asleep and surrendered to her desire to dream, until…

"_**WARNING! KAIJU CATEGORY FOUR DETECTED. CODENAME: ATTICON, 264 ft, 2700 tons. ALL MAN IN STANDBY. WARNING! KAIJU CATEGORY…."**_

The sudden alarm suddenly echoing into all corners of the Shatterdome, as all the personnel are on rush to their post in quick, yet organized manner. It also has caused Guildford fall from the couch as he woken up, and Cornelia to be very annoyed for that loud alarm.

'_Argh, so much for a good night sleep'_

* * *

"So far, every Jaegers attack has been completely random. When you still stuck on your hospital bed for 12 day, about ten Kaiju has appeared from the Breach with no fixed time interval. What makes things even worse is sometimes they attack in pairs and of course, our friend, Gottlieb has practically gone crazy since his abstract calculation tend to go wrong all the time."

Marshal Stacker then moves his white rook at front of Lelouch's black pawn, and then asked his opponent "So, tell me what kind of things you want to say, Warrant Officer"

"Nothing much, Marshal. Instructor Kyoshiroh and some of my schoolmates visit me. Nunnally told me the she wants to have her own scenic view from the Ferris wheel, so I might use those helmets again, and..." He then moves his black bishop backward from F4 to H2, then continues "…and I have four nurses giving their phone number to me with exact same trick"

Three other man who sitting on the tables next to both of these chess player couldn't able to hold their laughter hearing his statement, namely Hercules, Rayleigh and Yancy. "And you have no interest at all to know any of them? Geez, it seem that 'Ice Prince' did match up with you" say Rayleigh.

"Shut up, Rayleigh. I am thinking right now"

Both of them has been playing chess for 12 minutes at an isolated table located on the edge of the diner. Lelouch has been playing chess with no worries, since Nunnally is now with Rivalz, Shirley and Milly at the other side of the diner. Both of them indeed has attracting much attention from the other costumer, yet none tries to disturb them due to some strange aura of seriousness filling their seats, while in Milly's case, Lelouch told her that he's having some sort of important briefing, and its working well to makes her not to do any kind of disturbance or at least eavesdropping, or anything else.

"And Marshal, I have been thinking for a while now…" He then took some light breathing as Stacker pick his white queen, before continues "I think this is a good time for both of us, me and Nunnally, to bail out for good"

After listening to his statement, the rest of them utterly shocked, although Stacker managed to hide it perfectly well, while Hercules suddenly stands up from his seats "Boy, please don't tries to make this joke right now. Bailing out is a serious matter here" he say. The reaction Hercules make just now is rather understandable, since 'bailing out' is a term meant for the resignation of the Jaeger's pilot.

Stacker however still able to remain calm in spite of his sudden intention. "Calm down, Herc. At least let him to finish first?" Hercules immediately sit back at his chair as told by Stacker, as Stacker turns his eyes to Lelouch and asked "You do sure you want to bail out, Officer"

No response came out from Lelouch as he move his chess piece. A sigh can be heard from his mouth which allows Stacker to understands his dilemma.

"I presume that you are anxious about Nunnally's conditions? That's why you've been thinking about bringing her out from the Program since that day, right?"

His guess hits right on the mark as Lelouch make a simple nod, which then followed by a sigh comes out from Stacker. He still remember the time when the Drift compatibility of those siblings was found when Lelouch borrow a pair of experimental Drift helmets without permission, or stealing for the perspective of some people, just to fulfill Nunnally's wishes to take a look on his own memories, resulting of her being dragged along into the Program. Stacker was among the person who partially took the blame, since the Defense Corps are seriously need a lot of pilots with high Drift compatibility during that time.

"I'm not going to force you to stay as a Ranger, son, but I really hope you could understand our current situation. Now, may I talk a little bit about this matter, Officer?"

….

"Alright. I'm all ears now"

A moment of silence fill their seats, and Stacker began to speak up "We always have a lot of manpower, but never been enough suitable Rangers, and of course you do realized that. You see, I am a soldier, and I have been British Navy and the EU Forces for a long time, long enough to expect any worst possible scenario in each assignment" He then stop for a while to take a sip of coffee and moves his chess pieces as he continues "… I have been paranoid that these War will turn from bad to worse in any minutes. I almost forgot about it until… the Burst came out. Trust me, things getting worse day by day and trust me, if you bailing out, you lost one of the best way to protect your sister"

Silence befalls on Lelouch, not knowing how to answer to such statement.

"…. I will do my best to remove your sister out of the PPDC if you still worry about it. I am that sure you want to prevent that thing from happening on Nunnally again. The one when the first Kaiju strike on Tokyo occurred, right?"

Lelouch has nothing to respond to his questions but a smile. The word of his superior has completely remind himself of one of the reason why he become a Ranger in the first place, which is to be strong enough to protect his sister. _'You are indeed a good commander and negotiator, Marsyal, and yet…'_ a grin appeared on his face has he moves his chess piece _'….. you still can't beat me on chess after all'_

"Check!"

Stacker found himself in verge of defeat on someone that can be considered to be a prodigy for him, as he moves his King pieces away from the enemy Bishop.

And Lelouch moves his Knight….

"Checkmate!"

Lelouch immediately stands up after he secure his 16th victory, leaving behind his comrades toward his sister.

"I'll borrow those helmets for a while, Marshal. She's been eager for the Ferris wheel ride today"

"Go on."

…

"You do realized we need to find another pilot for that boy, right?"

"Yes, I am. How hard can it be right"

Now one less problem for Stacker, given that Cornelia will less likely have to worry so much for her half-siblings and end up bickering about it all the time"

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Needless to say that he hates this kind of job

Prince Clovis la Britannia hates everything that has something to do with politics, diplomacy and military. He's a man born for fine arts, party and culture. Its not like escorting his little half sister Euphemia for her diplomatic mission in Japan was something bad either, at least he could meet Lelouch and Nunnally, although Lelouch has been trying to avoid him like a plague out of no reason.

The downsize of his mission is he also responsible for the delivery of all kind of military tech stuff for the PPDC. He is not dumb enough to realized that every matters related to military is a serious matter, even it has been only a simple delivery.

Or in his case, a _special delivery _is the best way to describe it.

One of these precious cargo is rather weird, it was…. a girl?

It was a girl with a beautiful golden irises, her long hair is uniquely light green colored that reaches her waist. Her face can be described by Clovis to be equivalent to a beautiful ice sculpture, a perfect girl for him… if she was not too problematic for him. This perhaps has makes the count number 26 for being outside the cryo-tube, and now she has been sitting on his personal couch like nothing wrong has happens.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, you could see, right? Your eyes is still working perfectly well, after all.." say the girl, with an obvious sarcastic tone.

"Anyway boy, do you have any pizza?"

_TBC_

* * *

_It was a day where an uneasy siblings reunion has taken place, an unlikely future allies and friends are met with each other. Yet the common enemy of humanity has also strike the Tokyo Metropolis for the third time, turning entire ward of Shinjuku into an arena of showdown between two apex predatory species. A certain Warrant Officer, the former prince has taking his own initiative, bold and suicidal in spite temporarily losing his priviliges for piloting the mighty Jaeger, unaware of a miracles trapped in that besieged arena._

_Next on the Code Jaeger_

_Turn 03: Shinjuku Chaos_

* * *

**Finally, after twelve day of problematic chapter writing, these chapter has been done. It has reaches 200 views so far, and I really hope this will be good chapter for you. Sorry if these chapter is a little bit boring for you readers since our favorite Jaeger-Kaiju showdown are not in here.**

**Damn, I'm probably need some help from beta readers. My writing block has been putting a lot of problem on my previous work, and I really hope that this work doesn't end up on hiatus just like the Callsign_STRIKE. And seriously, I really need to improve my English, and for that thank you for telling me the mistakes I made on your previews.**

**Anyway, MM Browsing, things like Geass, the Codes and our green-haired sarcastic character will make its appearance. Needless to say that it will help Lelouch and the Corps in an unexpected way. And yes, their family do know that they are alive and they are pretty much freaked out abou it.**

**And again, thank you for reading my amateur works.**

**Stormhands One out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Code Geass and Pacific Rim is not mine. They're belonged to its respective owners. Anything that are not found in this series, ranging from terminologies, Jaegers, OC or anything else was made by me**

**TURN 03: **Shinjuku Chaos

**1145 hours**

The Shinjuku Ward has already fall into silence, it has been almost deserted and nearly void of any human life, if there's any. The majority has already make refuge in public bunkers scattered across the Tokyo Metropolis. There are some people who are still above the surface of Shinjuku though, ranging from some city's inhabitant who failed to reaches the bunker, the brave PPDC Strike Troopers and Japanese soldiers responsible in facilitating the evacuation, or some unlucky fellow who end up become part of the unwanted casualties caused by the now-dormant Kaiju.

… and a certain ebony-haired prince and a green-haired witch are among of those minorities.

Now, Lelouch is at the top floor of a 15-storey office building, armed with a French-made .50 cal anti-materiel sniper rifle Hecate along with lots of ammunitions and explosives. He wears his personal biker's jackets and a pair of jeans instead of the standard Strike Troopers attire. Just now, he just saw something unbelievable, and now has seriously considering the option whether to point his handgun to the green-haired woman. The said lady, however, still remain calm and steady while ignoring the uncomfortable feeling from her specially customized, black colored latex suit.

"Tell me what exactly just happened right now, Miss… err…"

"C.C"

"Okay, your code name is C.C. How about your real name?" he asked. He clearly has some confusion upon her weird name. The lady's name is indeed peculiar, yet he still assumes that it was her codename or some sort that are related with the Corps.

"Just C.C"

'_Well, whatever, she might have her own reason not to tell her name, besides…' _he thought. He takes a slight peek on his left side, and needless to say that it was rather scary and magnificent at the same time. "Okay, now I have your name, now I need an answer. Tell me exactly what just happened?" he asked, while his eyes are still at his left side, hoping that the worst will not befall upon both of them.

"Okay, it seems that you are blind… no, more like you have some sort of short sightedness on your eyes. That thing was crystal clear in your eyes, and you still asking?" the lady responded, with a sarcastic tone of course. He still not give up yet, as he asked another questions "Okay, then who are you?"

"I'm one of your missions, boy…" C.C say, as she move toward the boy "… but I presume that you have another goal._ Your _goal. You are a Ranger, and it is natural for you to protect the people right, Warrant Officer Lelouch Lamperouge, or rather…" she began to approach Lelouch even closer "… the Eleventh Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, former if we going to refer to your current life"

Their conversation is then being interrupted by a radio link which is linked to Lelouch's ear via an earphone. _"Lelouch? Lelouch? Do you copy?"_

"Yes, dear brother. I am hearing you" he responded somewhat with a mocking tone, then continues "You don't have to worry, I already secure the 'package' here as you requested, but I might not able to send it to the Shatterdomes for the time being"

"_Wait Lelouch, you need to send her…" _he then cut his comms link as he turn his attention to C.C "Well, it seem you need to stay in here a little bit longer. Do you mind?"

"No" she simply respond to his question with a simple word, as both of them turn their attention to the dormant Kaiju,… no, its more like the Kaiju is now literally petrified for some unknown reason.

"Now, we need to get to my bike before this monster wake up"

* * *

**Approximately 14 hours ago  
2145 hours**

The orange light of the sunset has long gone as Tokyo is shined by the moonlight. Simultaneously all the light brimming in all corners of the city has been lit which once again produce an illusionary image of a sleepless city. Among the buildings responsible in creating this image is the Tokyo Shatterdomes located in Edogawa ward, and perhaps this is the only building that are 'sleepless' in the Tokyo Metropolitan Area, since it need to be vigilant from any Kaiju's threat all the time.

In this gigantic fortress, thousands of the Corps personnel from various nationalities have been working for 24 hours. Well, most of them to be exact. There is a pair of siblings who are now practically has nothing to do right now. With their Jaeger has taken substantial damage during their last skirmish, things that they can do here is only a daily visit to their workplace. Their presence here are not gone unnoticed as shown by hundreds of greeting from various language can be heard from the people who either walking past through them or just saw them somewhere near, since there are relatively few minors ever become a Ranger, which Lelouch and Nunnally are among them.

"Well, this place has always been noisy like always, right brother?" asked Nunnally. The noises and sight of the ever-busy Shatterdomes has indeed become familiar for these siblings. As Lelouch walks toward the LOCCENT Mission Control Room while pushing Nunnally's wheelchair, a faint smile appeared on his face while he fixed his view on the usual scene of a busy Shatterdomes before it being interrupted by a questions that comes from Nunnally's lips "I still wondering why Marshal calling both of us today? How about you, brother?"

"Well, I don't know…"

For some good reasons, Nunnally touches the left hand of her brother that firmly holding the handles of her wheelchair with her right hand, and at that time she knows that her brother is hiding something from her "As far that I know, you never lie with me. It's okay, just tell me anything that you heard about it?"

Without her knowing, her brother was slightly surprised, although his face shows the contradiction of his thinking. It then replaced with a genuine smile, knowing that she still not losing her psychic touch _'In the end, only one touch are needed to know the truth' _he thought.

"Well, it just a rumor but…" His tongue is somehow couldn't know how to answer her question, as he took some breath while thinking of the answer needed to satisfy her sister "… I heard that they already find some suitable graduate with the right Drift compatibility. In other means, you don't have to pilot the Jaegers anymore, I think..."

"Oh, really…" a smile can be seen on her face, while her voice tone shows some hint of doubt of her brother's words. With her hand still touching his hand, Lelouch spoke up, hoping that it could gain her sister's trust "I never lied to you, did I?"

"I know, brother, but…"

"Oh no, before you say anything, please hear me first" Lelouch then moves to her front, then kneel before her while holding her hands as he continues "I know that you want to be stronger, to be independent and most importantly, you want to stay with me all time. That's why you become a Ranger. My duty is to protect you, as a brother, and I cannot do that if you stick on the Conn-Pod all the time. You are already a strong little girl, Nunnally, I believe that. So if Marshal did discharge you from the service, just accept it. Can you do that?"

For a little while, Nunnally was unable to say anything. She does have her own reason to be a Ranger, and she really hope that her brother was wrong about the rumor. In the end, she could only make a sigh of surrender, knowing that even if it was not true, her brother will do his best to bring her out of the Program.

"It seems that we don't have to go to the office. What an odd luck for meeting both of you here" A familiar voice was heard by both of those siblings. Right behind them is Stacker, accompanied by everyone he knows, Stacker's adopted daughter, the legendary Kyoshiro Tohdoh and Hercules Hensen, and…

… Let's just say she was someone that he rather prefers to avoid at all.

"Well, it seems this is our first reunion after 4 years of separation, right…" a certain dark pink haired Shatterdomes Commander tries to spoke up, hoping to gain at least a slightest response from her half-brother "… anyway, I'm the one who going to replace Marshal Stacker for the Tokyo's operations, so I'll be you superior and maybe we might able to spend our times together again, er…" during that time she realized that her effort has come in vain. The only thing Lelouch doing now is looking at her like a hawk, and the surroundings of them are now filled with some feeling of awkwardness.

"Do you have anything else you want to say, Commander Cornelia" Lelouch start to spoke up, breaking his silence with tone that show a trace of mistrust. Cornelia found herself unable to respond to his questions, and again it fall into an awkward silence "Are both of you need some tea maybe? Or perhaps some personal space?" ask Mako, a Cadet who now tries to break the silence between those estranged half-siblings only to be stared by the young Ranger.

"Mako-nee, can you please watch over Nunnally for a while,…" Lelouch then avert his stare to his half-sister with his unnaturally expressionless face "… I going to the restroom for a while. Need some changes of scenery here"

He then leaves them behind to the restroom, hoping that he could at least keep himself away from his estranged family members. Cornelia could only sigh as she massaging her right temples, knowing that any attempts to mend her relationship with her younger half-brother will be a one tough job to be handled

* * *

If you enter the restroom, one could see the reflection of Lelouch on a large mirror in front of a row of ceramic sinks. His face is now are wet and some of his hair is damp possibly since he wash his face for the last 5 minutes obviously with a large quantity of tap water. His expression is something that the others could not able to comprehend. Some assumed that he is now anxious, some think that he somewhat angry and dissatisfied, some think he was panic.

Nevertheless, their assumptions are partially true after all. He now thinking about his current situation. Now with Cornelia become the leader of the Tokyo Shatterdomes, he need to think any possible way to avoid her in a daily basis. Well, it's not like that his extended family members hasn't tries to meet him for these past five years, but he usually manage to avoid meeting them by smart planning such as sudden day-off or well-planned vacations along with his sister in some places far away usually with 99.99% success rate.

Suddenly he felt that someone touches his left shoulder. As he turns his back he could saw a Middle Eastern Strike Troopers in his late 20's who are now turning on the tap as he asked a question to Lelouch "Seems that you are worrying about something else. Family matters?" His questions hit right on the mark as Lelouch turn his eyes on the said Strike Troopers, before he turns his heads to the mirrors again. "If you have some trouble with your family, it best you solve it as soon as possible"

"You have no idea about my situation, man. Thanks for the advice, though"

"I don't know what kind of situation you have, lad, but I don't think it cannot be solved at all"

There is the truth from the word of that Middle Eastern soldier. But he doesn't know that Lelouch doesn't have any problem to solve it. It just that he doesn't want to. Each time he think about his family, the feel of mistrust and paranoia fill his mind. In the end, he cannot let the memories 7 years ago out of his mind for good.

"This is fuckin' insane. Why from all people, that Britannian has to be our superior here?"

"Shut up, Tamaki. It's an order. This place is neutral ground here, and there's nothing we can do about it" The voices of both of those red-haired Japanese can be heard loudly as they enter the restroom, loud enough for both of them and possibly any anyone else inside the restroom. One of them realized that Lelouch might hearing the conversations, as he whisper to his friend _"And can you be a little bit sensitive for a while, that Britannian boy could hear you out loud"_

Lelouch could see one of the Japanese headed toward him from the mirror, while his friend headed somewhere else, probably to have his own business (they are inside the toilet anyway, so please understand). His hand then touches Lelouch's left shoulder, causing him to turn to his back. "Sorry for my friend. He's having a night shift today, and he has been cranky about it. Our mistakes. Anyway, I'm Warrant Officer Naoto Kouzuki. Crimson Lotus. Your name?" he asked, as he extend his hand for a handshake.

Lelouch only stared on the Japanese for not more than ten second, knowing that he also a fellow Ranger based on his attire and appearance, before he responded by making a handshake with his fellow Ranger "Warrant Officer Lelouch Lamperouge. Rouges Royale" he say, then he turn off the tap before headed to the door, leaving behind the Japanese and the Middle Eastern.

"Wait, Lamperouges? You are the Rouge's pilots?"

He only make a nod as Naoto asked that question, as he going out of the restroom with no word at all.

"Well, apparently he's an antisocial type. Do you know him?"

"I don't know. I mean, we usually meet him everyday, but he rarely spoke with us and he usually stick around with his blind sister."

As Lelouch finishes his business, he then headed to where he leaves behind his sister. Not more than five seconds after he leave the restroom, he then bumps to someone else who for some reason is now waiting outside the very restroom he gone earlier.

It was not something bad though. The girl he bump just now has her own charm. Right in front of him is a girl with a bright red hair with the spiked hair style coupled with her icy blue eyes that perfected her beautiful face. Wearing her customized Rangers uniform, her posture creates a harmonious combination of elegance and rigidness. Simply put, she has enough recipes to attract the attention of the infamous Ice Prince who standing in front of her who are well known as a boy who never has even the slightest care to find a girlfriend.

"What? Are you blind or something, pretty boy? Can you at least watch yourself when you walking?"

… okay, news flash! She's crude, prideful, tough-as-a-nail type and possibly short-tempered as well.

"Oh, apparently you are deaf as well"  
"What?"

"Can you at least apologize, dumbass?" asked the girl, who are now pissed off although it wasn't intentional. The name 'Kallen Kouzuki' can be seen clearly on her left breast, as the said lady looks at Lelouch while her lip create the sound 'hmm' "It seem you are a Ranger,… and a wimpy kid as well" her voice truly shown how much Lelouch being underestimated mainly due to his slim-looking figure "What is the name of your Jaeger?"

"Rouges Royale"

"Oh, you meant the Jaeger with a blind, crippled Ranger that miserably lost two weeks ago. I don't buy the rumor about the blind Ranger but I could understand how you end up lost"

"I presume that the 'blind, crippled Ranger' are directed to me, is it?"

Kallen immediately turn to her back, surprised as she being interrupted by Nunnally who are now accompanied by the 19-years-old Mako, and her face looks like… well, let's just say it's normal for having that kind of face after your brother being mocked right in front of you.

"Nii-san, Marshal Stacker wants to meet you right away" say Nunnally while she still retains her friendly tone with her brother, but then suddenly changes into more unfriendly tone "… Mako-nee, can you please bring me away from this place, could you?"

And then, those siblings leave behind Kallen who are still can't find any way to apologise to Nunnally for her rudeness, as Tamaki and her brother, Naoto walks toward her after finishes eavesdropping their conversation.

"Now, there goes one nice boyfriend's candidates… "

"Congratulation, Kallen, you just lost that handsome boy and shall remain single forever, haha… no,no,no, Kallen please, I'm just joking…"

And the last we know is Tamaki has been knocked out by Kallen's powerful punches.

* * *

**Present time, 1150 hours**

"Boy, can I ask you something?"

"I'm all ears. But make it fast"

"Do you want to die, or live?"

"What?"

"Well, it just that your plan is a little bit crazy. Keeping the largest Kaiju so far occupied inside the besieged area with nothing but a handful of volunteering Strike Troopers, lots of explosives with no guarantees that the Japanese Army will not firebomb us is quite suicidal in my opinion."

Now Lelouch was a little bit annoyed right now. A sighing can be heard from his mouth as he thinking the best way to handle the woman who called herself C.C. who has been mugging him around with her attitude "Then stop following me and please hide in any bunkers you could find right now instead, could you?"

"Oh I really wonder why? Is it because I am right, or my suit is just too sexy for you to handle or…"

Their conversation abruptly ended with a loud roar of a Kaiju who has been waking up from his dormant 'slumber'… well, needless to say that it was obviously a total shitstorm for everyone.

"… or we just stick to your crazy plan, then?"

"Yeah, that will be the best"

Lelouch then throw a motorcycle helmet and an assault rifle to C.C. as he spoke to the green haired lady "Hope you know how to shoot, milady"

"Oh, now you being sarcastic here."

* * *

**Approximately 1 hour and 15 minutes ago**

**1030 hours**

Somewhere in the middle of the ever bustling Tokyo, Nunnally and three other girls are now having their lunch in a certain family restaurant inside one of the typical malls of Tokyo. Among the girls accompanying Nunnally is a girl with a long autumn-burned hair with large green eyes, the second has light blue eyes and blonde hair reaching down her shoulder coupled with her naturally mischievous-looking face and attitude, while the other is a petite young girl with black hair wearing thin glasses.

"Seriously, where is Lulu right now?" the orange-haired girl named Shirley Fenette asked, as they having not seen that former prince ever since he left them behind with his superbike to the Shatterdomes at the Edogawa Ward half an hour ago (that was what he say) "Don't tell me that going for some gambling again?"

"And if he's did gambling, I will not be with you girls in the first place" another person comes to their tables located right next to the transparent glasses where the busy traffic and the typical pedastrian of the city can be seen clearly. This time, it was a black haired boy named Rivalz Cardemonde, who are now putting his plate of Salisbury steak on the table "Besides, Shatterdomes is off limit for anyone without proper documents in the first place, right?"

"Even so, if he did not gambling, he should at least take some liberty to tell us what is he doing right now." The blonde, more specifically the Student Council President and the granddaughter of the headmaster of Ashford International Academy, Milly Ashford muttered to herself "Geez, he always has the brain and brawl our Academy need most, but can he at least cooperate a little bit"

The petite, black haired girl named Nina Einstein suddenly giggled hearing the word 'cooperate' from Milly, reminding her of the crazy parties she held last year "But still, he is one of the smartest student in our school. I heard that his grade almost rarely reaches marks below A"

"He's different, Nina. You, in the other hand, has the best scholarship offer from the prestigious Sydney's University of Advanced Science, and you don't even finished your second years yet" say Milly, as she remember the day when the representatives from five of the most prestigious university meet her face to face a week after she finishes her science project which apparently revolutionized the study of nuclear, it even rumored that it has put shame on every Australian scientist well known for their superior expertise in nuclear fission.

Meanwhile, Shirley could only sigh as she puffed her cheek, not happy nor amused with Lelouch's attitude "Oh my dear Lelouch…" Milly began to make her Shirley-styled mockery "I really hope that he could at least look at me. Oho, that was such adorable thinking, right?"

Shirley face immediately turned red after hearing Milly's jokes. Surely everyone back in the Ashford Academy knew that Shirley has crush on that former prince greater than any other girl, perhaps even larger than the largest member states of European Union, the United Federation of Russia itself.

Some few minutes later, a commotion can be heard clearly by those group, who the first hearing it is Nunnally herself who has been giggling when listening to their antics.

"Apparently the Britannian royalty did visiting these place" say Milly. Right in front of them is a line of parade, where a limousine where Clovis and Euphemia inside it is now being heavily guarded by two Britannian G-1 Mobile Bases, six Japanese Army Knightmares, two police VTOL and lots of police officers who either riding bikes of driving police cars.

This parade, however, is not the only thing that stand out. It was now surrounded by hundreds of bystanders, ranging from the simple curious people into the vast rally of angry, anti-Britannian protestor, being the most standing out among of these bystanders due to their shouting and the banners clearly show the written protest and insult toward the visiting royalty, such as 'GO HOME, BRITANNIAN', 'WE DON'T WANT MONSTER' and even 'F**K YOU' can be seen.

Everyone knows that a lot of Japanese is still clearly unhappy with the Britannian Empire, with the One Day War become the most sensitive things toward the Japanese people. It was not surprising though, especially since more than 800,000 thousand people are killed during that short war.

"Sorry, Nunnally, it seem that we can't meet your sister yet" say Milly. It was a right choice for not blindly jump in and meet them right away just by looking at the extreme security measures. Nunnally didn't need her sight to know it, she has been too familiar with the sound produced by Knightmares filled the noises produced by the Shatterdomes.

"Thanks, Milly. I know…"

* * *

'_Nunnally… Oh God, that's Nunnally!'_

Euphemia is now sitting inside her limousine, or from her perspectives, a bullet-proof, heavily armored cage in form of a car when she saw her half-sister inside the nearby mall. She took no delay to inform her driver to stop the car, hoping that she could meet the family member she longing for.

"Sir, can you please stop the car right here?"

"I'm sorry, Milady. I am ordered to escort you to the safety. I cannot do that unless if I being ordered to do so."

Still refused to give up, she then contact her half-brother Clovis who are responsible for her security details "Clovis, can you please let me out for a while? I need…"

"I know, I do saw Nunnally as well. But please remember that you have a death threat directed to you. We can't afford to drag her as well, right?"

Euphemia then put off her phone, sighing in defeat knowing that what her half-brother say just now has its own truth. She then divert her eyes to the scene of a red Jaeger carried by several VTOL that passing next to her parade.

"It seem that I am not the only one need to be protected as well…"

* * *

**1045 hours**

Okay, lets take a peek on what is Lelouch doing right now.

First, he need to report at the Shatterdomes right when he going out with Nunnally at the mall at the request of Marshal Stacker and Commander Cornelia, much to his chagrin. He then need to do something that do at the Shatterdome (this might take a whole night to explain so I won't explain) and then… what next?

Oh, it's the alarm. Yes, the Kaiju Warning Alert type of alarm.

"Marshal, what is exactly happening right now?" he asked to his superior, who will be send to Hong Kong tomorrow, so it more today like his last day in Tokyo, but that doesn't matter now. Now, the LOCCENT Mission Control Room is now in the state of panic, with everyone was almost literally running at all places. Stacker and Cornelia is now looking at the monitor with the face that…

… let just say that something bad has turned into worst.

"Same thing all over again, son." He say with a very calm manner, but his face clearly tries to hide his concern. "Remember the day when that Kaiju suddenly divert from the expected route and attack you out of nowhere? Right now, the Kaiju that should heading to Anchorage is… probably going right where we standing now"

"Tell me the analysis on the expected landing point of that Kaiju"

"Yes, Officer" one of the operatives who are responsible for the computers in the Control Room do what he commanded. A result came out from the screen of the computer, and Lelouch is clearly not happy with its result.

"Any major population centers from Fukushima to Mie could be its possible landing point, Sir"

* * *

"You gotta be joking, Commander? We already halfway to the Kyushu now, and you told us to turn back to Tokyo?"

"_Yes, I am serious, Officer. We have no Jaeger standing on Tokyo now, so do what I say. The Kaiju heading toward Kyushu has already make its way to China, so the one in Hong Kong will handle the rest"_

Now Naoto is completely confused with the current situation. He supposedly heading toward Kyushu but suddenly being told to bolster the defenses in Tokyo instead, so does her little sister who co-piloting the Crimson Lotus alongside him.

"So, Naoto-niisan, we need to go back now?"

"Yes, Kallen, we do" he then contact one of the personnel responsible in carrying their Jaeger, hoping that no more surprises come again to them "Guys, what is the estimated time for the procedure?"

"_Sorry man… it would be one hour at best"_

Now, the only thing that this siblings could hope is things could not gone even worse before their arrival.

* * *

**1100 hours**

"Oh come on, why it has to be congested exactly in the time like this"

"Relax, Suzaku. Traffic jam is kinda normal this day. I mean, we are practically still a minor yet we drive this Humvee like nothing ever happens"

"I know, but…"

Suddenly a black motorbike passing through those Rangers who are now still stuck in the middle of a traffic jam from the uncongested opposing side of the road, surprising both of the Rangers who are now still stressed with their current situation.

"Wait, is that Lelouch?"

* * *

**1125 hours**

The whole city has been plagued by the loud voice coming from every civil defense siren scattered throughout Tokyo, prompting many to flee to the nearby building or underground railways to save themselves from the inevitable danger. In amidst of that commotion lies a man still fixed on his place like a rock in the middle of river streams. Being the Chief of Embassy's Security has forced him to stay above, as he tries to find the princess who he has been entrusted for her security along with the authorities.

"Dammit… now where she has been gone now? I took a lot of trouble just to go back to this place again. I can't afford losing her now." He mumbled to himself, scorning his own failure in keeping the princess safe and sound, especially when a monster is heading toward the city and the one he protects is now has receives death threat, which it obviously a bad thing everyone involved. Knowing that his search is now at the standstill, he then reaches to his communicator " Your Highness, this is Orange Leader. None of us still can't find either the 'package' or Princess Euphemia yet"

"_Its okay. But please find my sister and bring her to the safety - secure the pack..—as soon as pos—"_

'_Great! Radio static again' _he thought, as he tries to search the area all over again, only to come out with nothing. Sighing, he grabbed his communicator and contact any of the soldiers yet none has the the result he hoped for. As his eyes began to scanned the surroundings, his eyes suddenly are fixed on a mall as he scorn himself of his foolishness "Oh great! Why I am not thinking about the mall? She should be inside there all along. YOU, YOU AND YOU! FOLLOW ME!"

Almost immediately two Japanese police officer and a Britannian soldier approach him as ordered, as they enters the nearly deserted malls, desperately tries to search the missing princess. The man has been holding his rifles as he search the interior of the mall, as his instinct keep telling himself that the princess is in imminent danger.

And… much to his own relief, the princess has been found.

"I'm sorry, Lord Jeremiah, but… I can't just leave them alone here" she say, as her eyes are fixed on two tired-looking boys, clearly looking not more of ten years old is now sleeping on her lap. On their face has some trace of tears indicating that they might be separated from their parents during the evacuation. The Japanese police officers began to carry the sleeping boys, while Jeremiah switch his attention to Euphemia "Your Highness, we need to go to the nearest safe…"

"NUNNALLY! WHERE ARE YOU?"

The sudden shouting has completely surprise both Euphemia and Jeremiah, both knew exactly who the owner of those voice. They then approach the source of that voice, and what they just saw is a teenager wearing leather jacket and jeans, all colored with black and his back lies a military-issued anti-material sniper rifle. The said teenager was surprised when both of them approaching him, yet managed to hide it from them.

"Thank God. Lelouch, I am so happy to see you" "Lelouch, is Nunnally was here?"

Now he realized he was screwed, knowing that his half-sister do care about Nunnally, but he decide to set it aside for now. His sister's safety is his top priority now and he can't afford having a so-called touching reunion with Euphemia right when Kaiju is marching toward the city, so does the princess herself "Yes, she is. She got separated with the others when the siren was buzzing…"

As both of them are having a talk, worrying about the whereabout of their sister, a group of Strike Troopers approach them along with dozens of civilians behind them. "Son, do you found your sister yet?" the Middle Eastern Troopers who acts as the leader of the group asked.

"Not yet. That was I worry about now."

"Its okay. We send them to the underground first then scour this area all over again"

Entire group then are mobilized in a quick, yet organized manner. Each and every of them are tries to escape the inevitable wrath of Kaiju as soon as they can without delay which make it easier of the escorting Troopers to guide them with any panic problem. "Anyway son, I happen to forgot your name you told us yesterday. What is your name again?"

"Its Warrant Officer Lelouch Lamperouge. How about yours?"

"I'm Sayeed. Lieutenant Saye—"

With just a second, a bullet flies straight to the left chest of that Middle Eastern soldier. With no Kevlar to protect his body, it completely penetrate its lung as its force cause him to fall to the ground. Panic erupted as screams from the innocent civilian become even louder, while Euphemia was frozen at her place where she stands as she watch that gruesome scenery.

She was the one who are supposedly to _get shot._

"LIEUTENANT! GODDAMMIT, HOLD ON SIR!" As Lelouch tries to keep the poor soldier alive, he could see everything on the face of the mortally wounded soldier; anxious, anger, sadness, struggles. He could see a pocket watch held tightly, and he knows that whatever inside it is very important for the fallen soldier.

"Seriously, now we have a Kaiju heading toward us but they just simply care nothing but killing a princess"

"Hold on princess. Stay in cover"

"FUCK! SOMEBODY NEED TO NEUTRALIZE THAT DAMN SNIPER NOW!"

… in amidst of that chaos, Lelouch was standing, not care about the incoming bullets that headed straight toward the group. His right hand are now holding his rifle while holding the pocket watch in his left hand. He's now looking at a small picture of a happy family, consisted of the same man who being shot just now, along with his wife and three children.

BANG!

It took only one second,… and one bullet to end the mayhem. The death of the mysterious sniper has been confirmed through his scope attached to his sniper rifle. He then put back the pocket watch to the hand of the dead soldier as the others came out from their cover. His silency is then interrupted his ringing from his handphone.

"What's up, Rivalz? Got any good news?"

"_Yes, it is. Milly just came with Nunnally and Shirley. Right now we at the place we promise to regroup now"_

A brief silence befalls him. He now unsure whether to be happy for having his sister safe, or to mourn the death of a total stranger.

"_Lelouch?"_

"Oh yeah. Its nothing. I'll come to you straight away" Euphemia could saw sadness within the face of her half-brother. She never want her reunion to be disturbed by the assassination attempt over her, yet now here she is, someone was caught by the crossfire and dead not knowing that she was targeted by a maniac.

"I need someone to carry this body now?"

"But he's dead, Officer. There are no use for medical attention, right?"

"Then we make sure he will buried back on his homeland"

* * *

**1140 hours**

"_I just found my sister, Clovis, and you expect me to go out again and search for a 'package' right when a Kaiju rampaging on the city? Now that was brilliant"_

"_Its okay, I keep her safe, I promise. It just that I need to send them to the Shatterdomes but we got separated when the whole city receive evacuation order and last time we heard about them, but their engines somewhat broken and nobody was guarding it, so… can you…"_

"_Fine! Where should I find this thing?"_

"_Great! Try to search them at the Shinji…, no, it was Shin-sorta Ward or something?"_

"_Its Shinjuku"_

"_Yes, yes. That's it! So, can you do that?"_

A faint sigh came out from his lip, as his mind has started to circulating about his future. As he guiding through the deserted roads of Shinjuku with his superbike, he almost lost in the thought as he thinking of his estranged family.

Nevertheless, it took only a communicator bursting out to life to keep him awake.

"_Warrant Officer, are you okay?"_

The sudden call has completely surprise him, as he tries to maintain his composure in amidst of the dire situation "Yes, I'm fine here. Don't worry about me"

"_I know you kinda pissed off after seeing a good man being shot, then meeting someone you are not fond with…" _ the owner of that voice clearly tries to calm Lelouch, and he can simply deduct that he was the oldest among the group by simply guessing the maturity of the voice _"… but you are a Warrant Officer, so that makes you our senior officer of the team, so please try to focus, okay?"_

"_Guys, I think that's the mobile base we should search for"_

As they park their Humvees and Lelouch's motorbike near the abandoned G-1 Mobile Base, they began their search or the supposed package, only to came out nothing. The only thing they could found is an empty odd looking canister that look like a pod which could fit a man inside it. Disappointed, they immediately come out from the mobile base empty handed. With the Kaiju has already landed on the shores, being stomped by a giant is the last thing they wanted to do, but…

"Hey, did anyone know where is that Britannian boy has gone to?"

* * *

And here he is.

Lelouch now is entering the one of the building near the G-1 Mobile Base, knowing that it might give an answer where the supposed 'package' has gone to. He's now entering the CCTV surveillance room after realizing that there is a CCTV at the entrance of the building watching over the mobile base. It didn't take too long before he found what he need for; a footage of a green haired woman coming out from the vehicle and entering the building.

'_She probably holding that package, but… why she headed to the elevator and gone to the rooftop…'_

A sudden roar from the Kaiju shock him, realizing that things might has gone even worse _'Now that was fast. It already enters Shinjuku already' _He then looks at his watch whom now shows the time of 11:43 a.m., _'And the Jaeger might arrives too late for that'_

"_Sir, where the hell you've been up to?" _The communicator suddenly burst up alive _"We have been searching for you like eternity. Anyway, we need to go to the nearest bunker right away, the Kaiju…"_

"The Kaiju is already here. I know that. I'm inside the office building just right next to the mobile base, and…" Suddenly an idea come straight to his mind, a faint smile appeared as he asked the Trooper "I want to confirm something. You guys happens to bring some explosives along, right?"

"_We did, sir. Just in case if we need to clear up some tough "_

"Great! Then grab those dynamite right away. I have a plan, but right now someone might hold that package so I need to search the building now. Then, call me if you have it and I tell you the plan"

"_Are you mad? That thing right now is near your position-"_

"Just do it! That Kaiju might broke up the whole citywide cordon before our Jaeger can made it to the city"

He then quickly moves his leg toward the elevator, as he moves further toward the rooftop, yet the elevator suddenly malfunctions just two floor below the rooftops. _'Seem that I need to walk now' _he thought to himself, as he open the door of the elevator and run straight to the staircase into the rooftop. The door was opened, and…

'_Great, I was too late now' _he thought. In front of him now is a green haired woman facing toward a Kaiju, which are taller than the rooftop of the 15-storey building he stand now. He immediately point his rifle toward the Kaiju, hoping that its penetrating power were enough to scratch its skin or blind one of its six eyes.

"GET OUT FROM THIS PLACE, MISS" he tries to yell at the green haired woman, yet strangely remain standing and…

… he could see a glowing light coming out from her forehead, blinding his eyes…

… he could swore he saw a sigil of a bird coming out from it…

… and he could saw the Kaiju was… stop moving?

The very Kaiju he saw now has somehow petrified, the right hand which has been stretched to pound those two human has been froze before it even land its blow, its mouth has been opened up as wide it can yet it remain unclosed, yet he could swore its eyeball is still moving, which obviously can scare anyone who seeing it.

"What the hell just happened?"

* * *

**1158 hours**

"He seriously mad, Suzaku. This damn white Jaeger is still not really that complete yet"

"He is, Gino. But Loyld is right. If we do nothing, the whole military cordon might be failed" Suzaku tries to calm himself. His friend might be right after all. The Jaeger they pilot now is about 95% near its completion, but any mistake might led to a one big explosion that could destroy it.

"_Are both of you ready yet?"_

"Yes, we are. Start the procedure now"

"_You are crazy man but… argh, whatever"_

A certain white Jaeger is now being carried by six VTOL, and now ready to sent to the Tokyo for its first battle.

"Staff Sargeant Suzaku Kururugi here. The experimental Jaeger 'Lancelot Alpha' will now headed toward the ground zero, ETA 7 minutes."

* * *

"Should we tell them?"

"Yeah, I'm think so"

Naoto then reaches to his communicator to contact the military, while being watched by his sister, Kallen "This is 'Crimson Lotus', arriving at the ground zero in 6 minutes."

* * *

A certain superbike is now speeding through the deserted roads of Shinjuku, which are now chased by the Kaiju closely from behind. A grin appeared on Lelouch's lips, knowing that his smart bold plan is running smoothly so far. Right behind him is CC who are now shooting the gun to ensure that the Kaiju will keep attracted toward them.

"Now hold on tight! The whole ride is gonna get ugly"

"Wait, what—"

The motorbike they ride one has start speeding even faster, as they evading more than a dozen of abandoned cars scattered in the roads of Shinjuku, fast enough to outrun the Kaiju until it no longer on their sight as they turn on the T-junction. They then stop at the front of an old 33-storey building, gaining much respite after the minutes of insane road maneuvering.

"So, this is our 'candidate' for your trap, huh" CC asked. Now her eyes is now fixed said abandoned building. Much of its compound has been closed for the demolishing operation, which make it a perfect choice to bury a Kaiju without the need to pay an insane amount of compensation.

"Yes, it is. They should demolish this building tomorrow so… just consider this as a charity work"

"That such a nice thing to do for someone who has indirectly cause a lot of damage of a whole district"

"Can you just stop being sarcastic for a while…" Suddenly his communicator burst out to life "_Sir, I am not sure whether this plan is not gonna work? It was… no longer following you"_

"Wait, what do you say just now?"

"_I don't know, but the Kaiju… oh no, BOY, GET OUT FROM THAT PLACE NOW!"_

"Wait a minu—" Suddenly a Kaiju just appeared right next to them. The Kaiju was literally hitting through the building, coincidentally and sadly, to the very building that should be the trap to bury the Kaiju itself, creating a very large hole on the building it just hit.

And he take no delay to escape from the wrath of the Kaiju. He tries to speeding as fast he could, hoping that both of them can have a slightest chance in their escape. "All of you, abort mission. I repeat, abort mission. Get out from that place right now… OH GOD!"

His own carelessness almost cost him his own life had he managed to get inside an underground parking lot to evade the hit into a bus. Unable to control his own bike, both him and CC fall from their respective seat into the hard concrete floor of the parking lot.

…

…

…

His head now suffer a terrible headache. The world around him seems getting darker, as he on verge of losing his consciousness. He could saw CC lying next to him and like him, she also still wearing her own helmet, and now she losing consciousness as the roar of a Kaiju can be heard.

…

…

…

He could saw the eyes of the Kaiju, whom Lelouch responded by grabbing his sniper rifle and firing a few round, which one of them has blinded one of the eyes of the Kaiju while he resisted the pain of losing consciousness. He drag the unconscious CC further inside the parking lot as the Kaiju tries to grab both of them with its claw.

…

…

…

'_No, no, no. I can't die at this place like this. Nunnally needs me. I need to… survive' _he then lean his back at the wall, then the whole world around him just gone dark.

…

…

_I hear your wish, boy_

He then wake up and realized that the world around him was nothing but an eternal darkness "CC, IS THAT YOU?"

_You want to protect your sister, right. You want to survive. And you want to end this hell. You still kept your desire to change the world to a better place for your sister, right_

He's now has no idea what he should do now. His head is still can't differentiate the reality and the fantasy. He's now wondering whether he's now dead or just simply dreaming "CC, this is not funny, you know?"

_Its okay, boy. For you have been weighed on the scales, and your wanting has been found. Your trial is thus to overcome despair and hatred within you, then save the world and led it to the better future._

….

_Do you accept this contract, boy? In exchange, you will granted a power that can make the impossible a reality. Though you live as a human being, your life will be unlike any other. Be warned, boy, had you either lose its control or misusing it, the Power of the King shall brought you the life of eternal solitude._

… "Yes, I do"

Suddenly, various images appeared in front of his mind. He could see a mysterious structure being built, he saw a large group of pilgrimages all with the similar sigil CC had in her forehead, he could see war, poverty, suffering, pain, surprisingly he saw his father on a mysterious altar guarded by his men. He saw chaos from an unknown group who mysteriously tries to burn, destroy and dispose unknown scrolls and files. Yet he can sense a danger, a threat beyond immeasurable, and…

* * *

He then wakes up into the reality. He could saw CC lying on the floor, still unconscious as he massage the back of his head. He could heard a faint voice of approaching squadron of VTOL, and he knows the cavalry has arrived, yet…

… he could heard a loud roar of a Kaiju, just outside the parking lot where he hides now.

"Great, now that thing just can't give up, huh?"

* * *

_TBC_

_The power obtained, the chase resumed, the brawl began. As the prince explore the potential of his forbidden power, more and more mystery appeared. As the gigantic knights of red and white enters the arena, the Third Battle of Tokyo truly began._

_Next on the Code Jaeger_

_Turn 04: Shinjuku Brawl_

* * *

**And that's it. Finally, the chapter has ended. After a whole month, 8k words and lots of problem and important matters. The chapter has been completed.**

**Another news flash is I don't have too much leisure time for writing now, but make no mistake, this story will continues. The reasons is; 1. I need to find the right course for my study in the university so I might use this computer more into the info about higher education and related stuff instead of writing story or watching anime like I used to (Damn that was pathetic), and 2. This laptop has been in a deep problem now, and that's the main reason why it took so long to publish this (just in case some of you feels like waiting like eternity here), so expect me to publish it monthly or in irregular manner (Again, that was so pathetic, hahaha)**

**Anyway, my previous work has been deleted now and I have make a new Infinite Stratos fanfic, so take some time to read and review it as well, okay?**

**Lastly, if any of you want to praise, critizise or even bashing this fanfic on your review, then I welcomed you to do so.**

**Stormhands One out.**


End file.
